A Morning with You
by sassygaysweden
Summary: A request for Canada/Prussia - that order. Matthew wakes up with a craving and Gilbert obliges. Little more than PWP. NSFW.


Matthew was quick to grow impatient with the fact that Gilbert was still sleeping. Although it had been no more than a few minutes since he'd woken, Matthew decided to wake Gilbert and moved to straddle his bare waist. He pushed his hands up Gilbert's middle until Gilbert's breath hitched and his eyes scrunched together. "Good morning", Matthew murmured as Gilbert opened his eyes.

"Morning", Gilbert returned, voice dragging with tiredness, "What time is it?" He drawled his words and let them flow together before his eyes focused completely. His brows came together when they did. "You have a boner", he noted in a hollow tone.

Smiling sheepishly, Matthew said, "Yeah." He placed his hand on Gilbert's chest and leaned forward with his weight balanced on his palms. "Please?"

Gaping at Matthew, Gilbert muttered, "You woke me up at-" He glanced to the clock. "Four in the morning so you could fuck me?" Letting out a disbelieving laugh, he continued, "Couldn't you have waited until a normal time?"

"No", Matthew said immediately, "Life doesn't wait." Smirking, he leaned away from Gilbert to the nightstand to grab a condom and lube from the drawer. He set them down on Gilbert's chest where his hands once were. "Let me be impatient for once", Matthew pouted and a crease formed in his brow.

Gilbert locked eyes with him and pressed his lips together. A moment passed and he finally murmured, "Fine, but I want a nap in the afternoon." Matthew smiled and moved in close to kiss Gilbert's cheek. "And pancakes for breakfast."

"Of course." Matthew slid from Gilbert's body and settled between his legs, his own folding beneath him. Opening the cap, he slicked his fingers with the lube and ghosted one along the rim of Gilbert's entrance, not yet coming close to entering.

Breath hitching, Gilbert let his shoulders fall down slightly from where he'd previously propped them on his elbows. "Alright, go on", he muttered, his eyes shutting tightly.

"I thought you were indifferent to this", Matthew said, "You just wanted breakfast before." He pressed his finger to Gilbert's entrance before pushing it in to his first knuckle. His free hand pushed Gilbert's left thigh up and massaged it between his fingers.

"And a nap", Gilbert smirked, so Matthew eased his finger in all the way, making Gilbert's grin falter for just a moment. "And I always want you, Mattie, even if your timing sucks." Matthew made a noise of something like laughter in the back of his throat and smiled at Gilbert, adding his second finger slowly and scissoring them.

Gilbert's back arched, just a bit before falling back to the bed, his stomach shuddering slightly. "When was the last time you did this?" The last word came out as a hiss when Matthew eased his third finger in.

"Maybe you'd remember if you stopped thinking with your dick", Matthew murmured, "It was like, two weeks ago."

"Well, I think you should fuck me more often", Gilbert said, his muscles clenching when Matthew slid his fingers out. He sighed, taking in a deep breath afterwards as he heard the package to the condom open. "And it's kinda hard not to, man."

Chuckling, Matthew brought himself to full arousal and put the condom on, lubing himself before grabbing his dick and leading it to Gilbert's entrance. Slowly, he pushed in. His head bowed and his hair fell into his face. He pushed it back and hitched Gilbert's legs over his shoulders and leaned in close, close enough that their heavy breath intermingled.

After getting himself in fully, Matthew paused and waited for Gilbert's slightly off breathing to even before looking Gilbert in the eye. Gilbert smiled, his face holding an expression that was somewhat hazy. Seeing that, Matthew eased out slightly before pushing back in, creating a steady rhythm, unhurried for the time being.

Reaching up, Gilbert tangled his fingers in Matthew's hair, keeping him in place with their faces nearly touching. "Hurry up, Mattie", he said, his voice having become sensual. On command, Matthew sped up and Gilbert dragged him down by his hair so their mouths came together, teeth clacking as they parted their lips to accommodate one another. Gilbert bit into Matthew's lip, releasing it after pulling by tilting his head back.

Matthew traced his tongue over Gilbert's teeth, the smell of morning was still in his mouth, but he couldn't really find himself fazed and just kissed Gilbert hard as he continued to slide in and out with a quickening pace.

His hand traveled down Gilbert's thigh, to his ass, and he squeezed the flesh between his fingers. Rocking against Gilbert, Matthew's breath turned to pants against Gilbert's lips, and Gilbert groaned with his movements.

He could feel himself growing closer to orgasm so, moving on from Gilbert's ass, Matthew worked up to Gilbert's cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Breath hitching, Gilbert clenched around him, his mouth messy and hot and becoming a smirk. Head falling back to the pillows, Gilbert moaned as Matthew came. Hissing out his name between his teeth in the midst of a deep groan, Matthew continued to jerk Gilbert off, and he spent himself only thirty seconds later - with an audible exhale of no sound in particular.

Pulling out, Matthew took off the condom and tied it, putting it in the bin beside the bed to be removed as soon as they got up. Gilbert took him into his arms as he moved back into place. They let their pounding hearts even and Matthew curled his fingers into Gilbert's hair. "Wanna go another round before breakfast?" Gilbert asked, a grin showing his teeth. Of course, Matthew had to agree.


End file.
